teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed
Summary "Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed" (Japanese title: The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades) is Season 1's sixth and final episode, and the sixth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with our heroes, the next morning, watching a news report involving the events from yesterday and the few days before where witnesses spotted the "Colorful menace." Livid that the people are taking the TMNM and their mutant allies for granted, our heroes decide to have Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups get a story to show the world that the TMNM and their allies are heroes alongside Christopher Aonuma's group. After giving the Mobiancoms to Elise and Tai's groups as they leave to get a story, our heroes soon see on the TV set Loki's group leaving them a message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun that'll restore a human-turned mutant back to his or her human form and dares them to come and get it. After that's over, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough resolve to go get the Anti-Mutagen Gun themselves, believing that it's a trap. Once up on the streets, our heroes attempt to fly in the Star Cruiser to the Jotundrome, but it dies down due to it being low on plutonium. Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and E-123 Omega then leave for Jack Lambert’s workshop to make a new vehicle for them. Then the henchmen appear and ambush our heroes, but our heroes manage to wear them down during the fight and then trap the henchmen in a pile of cement from a cement-mixing truck. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group show Loki's group the henchmen's defeat on the monitor screen and then Loki's group gives Uka-Uka's group their completed upgrades finally; Uka-Uka's body made from a potion made of oil, grime, and poison sludge, the Phantom Ruby and mask for Infinite, a crystal winged brooch for Mephiles the Dark to revert him back to his true form, the Pendant of Flight for Demidevimon to help him fly again, an extra strength potion for Nitros Oxide, a gold potion-making charm for Dr. Nitros Brio, a silver rocket charm for Dr. Nitros Gin's brain, and the Pendant of Time for Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Then as Uka-Uka's group power up from their upgrades, Loki's group soon notice our heroes arriving to infiltrate the Jotundrome. Then some Gauntlet Soldiers appear and begin to ambush our heroes outside the Jotundrome. But thankfully, our heroes manage to subdue the Gauntlet Soldiers after fighting them by spilling sewage from a broken pipe on them, washing them away. At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai's groups try to convince J. Jonah Jamieson to give them a story involving the TMNM and their allies, but he refused, until they trick him through a threat with the Mobiancom and Spike and the Digimon that they'll destroy the building with them, changing his mind. Back at the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group's disorientated behavior vanished and upon seeing their new and improved selves, proceed to go summon their army from Dimension X. At the back of the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai's groups were able to get Seifer Almasy and some news crew members to take the Mobian Van to go get their story, regardless of Jamieson reneging his agreement to Elise and Tai's groups on the story just a moment ago. Back inside the Jotundrome, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie Kisaragi were about to get the Anti-Mutagen Gun upon finding it when Loki's group appear and they battle. Elsewhere, Uka-Uka's group was about to summon their army when our heroes arrive and intervene. Uka-Uka then becomes a giant by the Molecular Amplification Unit Loki's group gave him and he and his group attack our heroes outside the Jotundrome. After Uka-Uka's group blast a hole on the underground ceiling, emerging onto the streets of the city, our heroes follow suit and battle them, but to no luck, our heroes couldn't stop Uka-Uka's group at first, when Tails, Cosmo, Blaze, Silver, and Omega returned with the new vehicle in the form of the X-Tornado 2.0. Then our heroes climb onboard to fight Uka-Uka's group. Then when Tails reveal that he believes that Uka-Uka's body is expanded by the unit in his body, he, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver then enter Uka-Uka's group through his shoulder blade after Sonic, Shadow, and Silver become Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. Elise and Tai's groups, Seifer, and their news crew arrive and began catching the action on tape for the story. While Tails, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver find the unit in Uka-Uka's body and try destroying it, our heroes meanwhile continue fighting Uka-Uka's group, destroying N. Brio and Tropy's upgrades for good. But when Uka-Uka was about to crush them, Tails, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver manage to destroy the unit and escape Uka-Uka's body before Uka-Uka shrunk back down to normal size. Outnumbered by our heroes, Uka-Uka's group call Loki's group to them, resulting Loki's group to stop their battle with Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie and trap them in a laser cage. But thankfully after Loki's group leave to help Uka-Uka's group, Yuffie uses her mini shuriken to destroy the device making the cage, freeing Cloud, Aerith, and herself. Then they go after Loki's group. At the streets, Loki's group and even the henchmen, who freed themselves from the cement, arrive and Myotismon then ties up the TMNM, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile with his Crimson Lightning while Christopher's group is held back by the henchmen. Then Loki was about to shoot the Anti-Mutagen Gun at the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile when Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie arrive and rescue our heroes by destroying the Anti-Mutagen Gun, cutting the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile free, and knocking the henchmen away from Christopher's group. Then the villains escape down to the Jotundrome, causing our heroes to go after them. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group open the portal for their army to come through. But just when they enter the Jotundrome through the portal, our heroes manage to distract them through a battle while Tails reversed the flow of the portal by flipping the device's chips. Our heroes manage to escape, but the villains and even the Jotundrome were sucked through the portal into Dimension X. After Sonic, Shadow, and Silver change back to normal, our heroes head back to the surface to celebrate their victory, all the while agreeing to let Tiny and Dingodile live with them in the sewer lair. Once up at the streets, Elise and Christopher's groups kiss finally and agree to go on their first date. In Dimension X, Uka-Uka's group decide to try and conquer it, regardless of their banishment, much to Loki's group's chagrin. Back in New York City, Elise's group report that the TMNM and their allies are revealed to be heroes, although the people are divided by two different opinions on them. Then our heroes proceed to watch TV after the news while Elise and Christopher's groups go on their first date after the story is wrapped. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 8 (1 by Koala, 2 by Pinstripe, 1 by Tropy, 1 by Loki, 1 by Uka-Uka, 1 by Myotismon, 1 by Sephiroth) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Underground Tunnels, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Jack's Workshop, and Channel Six Building * Vehicles: Mobian Van, X-Tornado 2.0, Star Cruiser, Jotunrover, and Mobian-Seeking Cycle * Gadgets: Anti-Mutagen Gun, Transdimensional Portal, and Mobiancom * 1990 TMNM reference: Tails rating Elise and Christopher's groups' first kiss as a 9.95. * This is the first instance where Loki and his group would utter their classic line "Tonight, I dine on Mobian Soup!" * The old woman with the pistol from "Mobian Tracks" makes a second appearance in the end of the episode. She later appears in some Season 3 episodes. * Eggman's shouts of "It's alive...!" while Uka-Uka's group is being powered up by their upgrades is a reference to the classic movie "Frankenstein," which was based on the novel by Mary Shelley. Even Cortex mumbled to Eggman that he's been watching "Frankenstein" too much upon seeing him do that. * Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, and Omega make the X-Tornado 2.0 in this episode. * Uka-Uka's group receive their upgrades, although Tropy and N. Brio lose theirs for good in this episode. * First appearance of the Mobiancoms. * Final appearance of Jack's workshop. * The punks that were mutated in the previous episode are never seen again until the Season 3 episode "The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)," in their human forms. * Vector and Rouge reference Godzilla and King Kong respectively while ambushed by Uka-Uka’s group on the streets. Goofs * Tikal and Big have opposite positions between shots when on the X-Tornado 2.0. * While Christopher's group are being held back by the henchmen, the white stripes on Chris' long sleeves are missing. * In the shot when Amy and Cream are surprised that they have to go to the Jotundrome on foot instead of flying there with the Star Cruiser, Cream's tail is missing. * The straps on Ripper's straightjacket are missing in one shot just when he rushed over to Pinstripe's rescue as the street light was gonna fall on him from Sonic cutting it down to stop Pinstripe's shooting spree. * After the cleaning lady brushed the featherduster on the hot iron bar, it burned. Then in the next few shots, the featherduster was never burnt. * While Eggman and Cortex are throwing a tantrum over wanting to conquer Earth instead of Dimension X, Eggman's blue tints on his glasses are colored all blue instead of with white shines. * In one shot when Cloud's Buster Sword destroyed the Anti-Mutagen Gun, the buttons on Cortex's labcoat are missing. * In a brief shot when the villains escape to the Jotundrome, Demidevimon's claws are colored purple instead of red. * While speeding through the streets to get Elise's story, Sora's hat is colored orange like her hair instead of blue in one shot from afar. * While our heroes are walking from the abandoned building to the sewer lair in one shot, Sora's fannypack is missing. * Billy is briefly missing his buck tooth while screaming "Too loud" during the TV's blare sound. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog (Super form's debut) * Silver the Hedgehog (Super form's debut) * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog (Super form's debut) * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag * Granitor * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark (Weak form; True form's debut) * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **究極のクライマックスが来ました！ グレードアップのグループのウカ-ウカ **Kyūkyoku no Kuraimakkusu ga Kimashita! Gurēdoappu no Gurūpu no Uka-Uka **The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * English ** USA: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed ** UK: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed * Latin America Spanish **Mejoras del Grupo Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Castilian Spanish **Mejoras del Grupo Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Catalan **La Ira del Grup d'Uka-Uka **The Wrath of Uka-Uka's Group * French **Colère du Groupe d'Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group's Wrath * Canadian French **Kòlè a Gwoup Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group's Wrath * German **Ansätze der Kriegs Einmarsch der Uka-Uka Gruppe **Uka-Uka's Group's War Invasion Approaches * Italian **Fermare L'invasione di Guerra **Stopping the War Invasion * Portuguese **Greves do Grupo Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group Strikes * Brazilian Portuguese **Greves do Grupo Uka-Uka **Uka-Uka's Group Strikes * Mandarin Chinese **终极高潮已经到来！ 乌卡-乌卡集团的升级 **Zhōngjí Gāocháo Yǐjīng Dàolái! Wū kǎ-Wū Kǎ Jítuán de Shēngjí **The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Cantonese Chinese **終極高潮來了！ 烏卡-烏卡集團的升級 **Zhōngjí Gāocháo Láile! Wū Kǎ-Wū Kǎ Jítuán de Shēngjí **The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Korean **궁극의 클라이 막스가 왔습니다! 우카 -우카 그룹의 승급 **Gung-Geug-ui Keullai Magseuga Wassseubnida! Uka-Uka Geulub-ui Seung-Geub **The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Danish **Uka-Uka Gruppe de Forbudte Tyranner af Dimension X **Uka-Uka's Group the Banished Tyrants of Dimension X * Dutch **Confrontatie met de Uka-Uka Groep **Showdown with Uka-Uka's Group * Swedish **Klimaktiska Dimensionell Krig **Climactic Dimensional War * Icelandic **Loka Víddar Bardaga **Concluding Dimensional Battle * Norwegian **Bekjemp Jotundrom **Defeat the Jotundrome * Thai **จุดสุดยอดได้มา! การอัปเกรดกลุ่มของููกะ-ูกะ **Cud ̄Sud Yxd dị̂ Mā! Kār Xạp Kerd Klùm ̄Khx Ngū U ka-U ka **The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades * Russian **Конец размерной войны **Konets Razmernoy Voyny **End of the Dimensional War * Polish **Atak Grupy Uka-Uka **Attack of Uka-Uka's Group * Finnish **Pysäytä Ulottuvuus **Stop the Dimensional Invasion * Hungarian **Inváziója az Dimenzió X **Invasion of Dimension X * Greek **Νικήστε Ομάδα Ούκα-Ούκα του **Nikíste Omáda Oúka-Oúka Tou **Defeat Uka-Uka's Group * Hebrew **הקרב על שני ממדים **Hqrb 'el Shny Mmdym **The Battle for Two Dimensions * Arabic ** مصير بعدين ** Masir Bedyn ** The Fate of Two Dimensions Episode Links Previous: S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X Next: S2E01: Return of Loki's Group Category:Season 1 Episodes